New perspective
by starcrossed-passion
Summary: Leah Clearwater just needs to see everything through a new perspective to get through the pack's latest bonding trip and sharing a hotel room with Jacob.. Post BD. Devil Spawn never happened.
1. First time for everything

**Twilight Fan fiction**

**Leah X Jacob**

**New Perspective **

**I do NOT own any of the Characters, does. **

**Read and review, yeah? :D **

**I'm doing a blackwater humor fic for once because I'm sick of angsty ones. :D**

**Thank you all the nice people who reviewed and put me on their favourites list. All my love to you guys! **

**One way or another: **

There were a few hard hitting questions Leah Clearwater wanted to ask herself then.

_Number one: _Why the hell was she doing this?

_Number two: _Why did she ask Alice to do this?

_Number three:_ What the hell was a bikini wax?

Given, she could answer the first two questions pretty readily.

She was _sick _of being seen as the bitter ex-girlfriend _slash _harpy, she was _sick _of lying home every Friday night with a tub of Chunky Monkey while watching Sex and the City with a box of tissues (The tears were for Carrie and Mr. Big. Not for her pitiful existence.) And she was even more _sick _of staring at Emily massage her belly and smile blissfully at Sam.

So, this led to her answering question one and two. She was forcing herself to a three hour makeover with Alice simply because she was _sick. _And after a mind numbing two hours of The Hills, Leah had come to the simple decision to see everything through a new perspective.

Starting from the makeover.

Wincing, Leah Clearwater peered at her reflection with a strange sort of fascination. Her ebony cropped hair was now a light shade of auburn, and her hair seemed suspiciously… longer.

"Aliiicccee!" She wailed, tugging on her new hair, "How could you do this? Extensions! Fuck it!" She cursed as she stared at her reflection, which now had auburn curls that cascaded over her shoulders loosely.

"I had to," Alice proceeded smoothly. "You look so much more girly." She squealed happily. Letting loose a string of vulgarities, Leah tugged on her extensions and continued to stare at her reflection.

Her short, _practical, _slightly bitten nails were replaced with pink _acrylic (_Nooo! The Cruella Deville nails! Damn it!) Nails that had a butterfly motif on it.

Closing her eyes, Leah willed herself to breathe through her mouth slowly and to hold back the string of vulgarities that were rising up her throat like bile.

"You might want to hurry up Leah," Alice's perky voice drifted to her ear, and Leah resisted the urge to phase right there and wring her neck, "Your flight is in an hour. I packed your stuff already."

"Fuck!" Leah cursed as she rose from her chair. She totally forgot about her flight to Japan with the pack, a last ditch attempt to reunite the pack after the Bella incident. The pack had reluctantly agreed to forget their imprints and their commitments back at La Push _for now to bond. _Like that was ever going to happen.

She rather bite off her new acrylic nails that were professionally glued on than attend this crap _bonding _trip but Seth had pleaded her. And she _really _couldn't resist those puppy-dog eyes.

"Here," Alice threw her a cropped beige jacket, "You'll need something comfortable for the flight. And by the way," a grin slid up her face. "Edward told me that you're wondering about a bikini wax. Want to know?" A mischievous twinkle resurfaced in her eyes. I gulped.

I decided to bolt at that exact moment.

Despite the amount of complaints about JFK, Leah Clearwater harbored a secret love for it.

She loved the clean, white tiles and the over air-conditioned halls, along with the familiar squeaking of suitcases that rolled along the sparkling white tiles. She didn't know why, she just loved it.

"Leah!" Seth waved her over, his brown curls flopping into his eyes impatiently as he gestured her towards the check in counter.

Weaving her way through the crowd, she ducked her head in an attempt to hide her flaming cheeks. She couldn't believe that she gave in to Alice gluing extensions to _her _scalp. This just proved that she was a mindless bimbo zombie. Damn it! Why had she agreed to the makeover?

"Fuck it!" Another vulgarity spewed from her mouth as Leah felt her new Alice approved round toed Kate Spade boots catch on the wheels of a tattered black suit case.

Pulling her boot out of the killer wheel, she inspected it for any damage. _Phew. _It was still good. Thank god.

"Leah…?" Raising her head, she found herself staring at the pack, each of their faces containing a different kind of expression.

(Sam: Shocked, Jared: Confused, Paul: Sniggering, Jacob: Kind of red faced, Seth: Beaming, Quil: Mildly irritated, Embry: Perverted… Yeah yeah.)

"Embry Call, if you don't shift your fucking perverted eyes away from my ample cleavage, I swear I would-"

"Chill!" Embry sniggered, "Who put you up to this? Rosalie Cullen?"

"Close." She hissed menacingly, as she slammed her passport down on the counter.

"Go change." Whipping her head at the sudden interference, Leah focused her glare on Seth. "Seth, you have no damn right-"

"Wasn't me!" Seth yelled defensively. Her cold gaze landed on Jacob Black, who was currently standing rigidly at the corner, his eyes unreadable. Leah felt a growl rise up her throat.

"Fuck you, Jacob Black! Who are you to me, to _order _me to change what I'm wearing? _Fuck your weird alpha crap, _let me wear whatever I wanna wear, damn it, you're not my freaking _mom!" _

A thick blanket of tension lay over the pack as Leah and Jacob engaged in a stare war. Hard black eyes met chlorine green ones, and Quil, unknowingly oblivious to the rising tension, proceeded to speak in a high pitched, excited voice.

"Who's ready for spicy tuna rolls and hot Japanese girls?" He said triumphantly as he raised his hand in the air for a high five.

The only reply was the sound of cracking- In which Leah Clearwater managed to break Jacob Black's jaw in JFK.


	2. Every little earthquake

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D They are really loved and appreciated. **

**I don't own any of the characters. :D**

**Oh, and to Luci-Marcelena: How they got the money for the trip would be mentioned in chapter three. **

**P.S: I wanted to try something in Jacob's perspective, so… Read on! :D**

**Every little earthquake and heartbreak: **

The strange thing was, Leah Clearwater had a phobia of flying.

The sensation of the plane rocking and lifting off tended to set off slight anxiety attacks that would usually trigger Leah into clutching whoever had been forced into the seat next to hers; and this normally resulted in pretty bad finger nail scars.

Today, she had the _fucked up pleasure _of being forced to sit in between Jacob and Seth. Grreeat. After setting his jaw back in place, Jacob had proceeded to stay silent; occasionally shooting daggers at Leah; in which she replied him by flipping _the _finger.

Oh _fuck. Fuck shit. _She cursed under her breath as the plane started to rock; slowly ascending into the air with the grace of a dancing elephant.

Everything seemed to blank into a strange sense of white; Leah felt numb, too numb to move. It was happening again. _Bloody flight phobia. _

"Jacob," She breathed, the sudden rush towards the sky forced her head backwards onto the hard (apparently padded) chairs. "I'm sorry for breaking your jaw. And I'm sorry for snatching the remote to watch _Punk'ed. _And I was the one who stuffed condoms in your mailbox, god, I'm going to diiiee."

She heard a familiar snicker, "Does she always do this?" He asked smugly. She didn't bother to hear Seth's response, her fingers were itching for something to grab onto. Her new acrylic news dug into Jacob's unsuspecting hands, and she had the pleasure of hearing him yelp.

"Jeez, Leah-"

"Shut up." She hissed as she burrowed her head into his sweat shirt. The comforting smell of pine wafted towards her nose, and she proceeded to stay in that position for the next three hours.

JPOV.

Jacob Black hated love.

Correction, he didn't hate _love. _He hated his perspective and behaviour in love.

He hated the fact that when he fell in love, there wasn't anything he could fall on to cushion his landing. He always fell _far too hard; far too long. _

And every time he fell, he shattered. And unfortunately, there was no one there to pick up the pieces to piece him back together again. He just lay there, a broken, hollow shell.

Jacob Black knew that he fell and shattered the day Edward Jacob was born. He knew that it was cowardly for him to run _again, _but this trip had shown to be a good escape for him to think things through.

He knew that he needed to see everything through a new perspective. He knew that when he came back to La Push, he had to let it go; he had to let go of his grip on Bella.

There was a limit to how he could fix a broken girl. Bella was beyond fixing, she was now a _different kind, _a _different kind _that was too flawed and damaged for him to fix.

This trip to Japan; he knew was just a chance for him to learn to see things through a new perspective.

As he shifted himself (And Leah's head.) into a much more comfortable position, Jacob Black made a silent vow to start afresh, to forget about Bella Swan, to see everything through a new perspective.

Basically, that just meant that he was going to drink beer. A _lot_ of it.

Smiling to himself, he waved the air stewardess over and asked for a can of Heineken. If he was going to see everything in a new perspective in his _fucked up life, _he was going need beer.

A hell lot of it.

LPOV

When she woke up with a splitting headache, she found Jacob Black's fingers encased tightly around a can of Heineken, his head lolling against hers as he hummed a tune in a drunken stupor.

"Jacob? _Fuck, _are you drunk?" He laughed brokenly, swigging the can to his mouth for a few big gulps.

"Hell yeah, I'm drunk." He mumbled he waved the air stewardess over for another can. "Well, shit! Are you smoking weed too?" She snickered as she claimed the chilly can from the clammy hand of the air stewardess.

"Nah, but I wish I was." He muttered, as he took another big gulp of his Heineken. "You know, I came to Japan," He said, gesturing at the air with obvious contempt (Thank god half the plane was asleep. Seth as well) "I came to Japan to get a New Perspective on life," He said laughingly.

"And I found a new perspective! I see things differently drunk." He proceeded. Leah felt a pang somewhere. She got that feeling often when looking at things that reminded her of herself; or her pitiful situation.

Jacob Black, she realized, was a mirror image of her.

"If," She proceeded warningly as she snatched the half empty can from his hands, "You want to see things through a new perspective, stop drinking. Go _fuck _someone, trust me it helps."

"Seriously?" He snickered. "Like you have any experience in _that _field." He mumbled as he snatched the can back from her burning hands.

"_Fuck off, _Jacob Black. If you must _freaking _know, I _fucked Paul _when Sam imprinted on Emily. Happy?" She cursed as she snatched the bottle bag for a hearty swig.

"Damn it, Leah! _Paul? _And I thought you had better taste." He yelled as he whacked the top of her head gently.

"He _enjoyed _it." She mumbled as she finished the contents of the can.

"Paul? That good for nothing piece of crap-"Jacob mumbled incoherently; the familiar sway of alcohol lulling him to sleep.

Leah Clearwater managed to hold on a little bit longer before the siren song of alcohol forced her to drift her eyes shut.


	3. So far, not so great

**Thhannk you so much everyone! Loved the reviews, you guys are so encouraging! :D**

**To La Mariposa3795: The changing clothes thing was unfortunately due to the ample cleavage Leah was showing, haha. :D**

**To Callygreen: Her makeover is described here! Will more add details in future chapters if you want to! **

**To Luci-Marlena: Sorry I spelt your name wrongly in the earlier chapter! :D **

**Read on people! Don't kill me for babbling a little- And of course- Reviews are loved! :D**

**So far, **_**not **_**so great: **

Leah Clearwater woke up with a bitter taste in her mouth. In some far away place in her head; she knew that this was due to her crazy alcoholic consumption with Jacob hours ago.

But still; couldn't someone create beer that didn't cause hangovers? Damn it, her head felt like it was going to split open.

Rubbing her head against Jacob's grey 100 percent cotton hoodie, Leah wondered how she was going to survive the rest of the 5,148 miles trip. The thought of landing made her _sick. _

"This is your captain," The captain continued smoothly, "Please return to your seats and buckle up. All movies will be put on hold." Static filled the speakers and Leah winced. Landing was not going to be pretty.

The plane jerked once. Twice. Thrice.

The fourth time, Leah felt a scream escape from her mouth as everything seemed to spin in dizzying circles. "Jaaaccoob!" She yelped as she dug her fingernails deep into his palm.

"Jeez!" He yelled as she drew blood.

And hence the cycle started again.

Jacob Black left the airplane with deep finger nail marks. Even with his remarkable healing, the wounds still left deep scratch marks that were now etched on his deep, russet coloured skin.

Leah winced. _Oops. _

"Thanks a lot, Leah. You know, if I wanted a pet cat, you'd totally fit the bill." He commented sarcastically as he lifted his black suitcase (Littered with Transformers stickers. Huh.) Off the luggage carousel.

"Not really an ordinary house cat, right?" She sniped. "Enough," Sam snapped, his eye bags evident in the fluorescent lights of JFK, "We have to catch the bus to our motel in American Mura."

"American Mura?" Jared snickered, "That sounds _impressive._" Embry shot him a glare. It was clear that none of the werewolves had a comfortable twelve hour flight.

"_American Mura,_" Seth stressed, "Is an American inspired town located in the heart of Osaka. It's pretty cool."

"I'm cool with anywhere that serves blueberry pancakes for breakfast." Jacob quipped as the blue bus with evident peeling paint drove up to the curb.

_Fuck. _It was freezing cold in Osaka, even with her superb werewolf abilities. Being the only female werewolf had its drawbacks, like for example; Leah didn't exactly have the body temperature of 101 degrees.

Instead, she had the body temperature of a _normal _human, which had it pro's and cons.

The situation now was definitely a con. Shivering, she rubbed her hands together and casually cursed her new leather jacket, which was paper thin and proved no use; except to be used as a decorative element.

"You cold?" Too tired to fire a new range of smart comments, Leah nodded weakly.

The 12 hour flight was causing her jet lag; and the freezing temperatures that dipped below zero degrees weren't helping.

"Here." Jacob unzipped his grey hoodie and draped it over Leah casually. The familiar smell of pine, sandalwood, and oranges filled her nostrils, and Leah inhaled deeply. It was the smell of… Well, _Jacob. _

She could vaguely see Sam glowering at them at the corner, but she couldn't give a damn. Bundling herself into the hoodie, Leah boarded the bus quietly (albeit crankily. But she wasn't the only one.) Where the whole ride was rode in crabby silence in the dead of the night.

"No, no, no, no! _Fuck it! _I'm a _girl! Damn it, I don't have a dick!" _Leah knew she was overreacting, but hell! She _refused _to share a room with her _brother _and her _alpha. _It was wrong on so many levels that it was just… _wrong. _

"Leah," Quil proceeded quietly, "Seriously. Can we deal with this in the morning? Its four in the morning. We are sleep deprived."

Leah didn't feel obliged to answer _any _of them.

Tears of frustration threatened to spill from her eyelids and she wasn't going to cry _here. _In front of _them. _

Somewhere along the days when Sam broke up with her, Leah Clearwater had realized that she was afraid of crying.

It was somewhere along those lines when she realized that she was _defenseless _when she cried; she was vulnerable, it made heartache so _unbearable _that she started contemplating if she should pick up the switchblade hidden aptly in a box of tampons. (Seth would _never _venture there.)

But it was during a marathon of Sex and the City in which Leah finally came to the theory- That she would _never ever _cry in front of anyone ever again- because crying reminded her of that heartache that threatened to engulf her all over again.

"_Fuck." _She mumbled as she attempted to hold back her tears; the familiar, warm, moist feeling of tears started to fill her eyelids and Leah knew that she had lost her battle.

"'We need to get settled now," Jacob pointed out sharply. The pack gave their mumbled apologies as they shuffled out of the room nosily.

It was all quiet again. Sensing her distress, Seth curled his hand around hers in a show of support; but somehow all Leah felt that this simple gesture was a sign of restrain.

"_Fuck off, Seth." _She hissed as she jerked her hand away from his; turning away quickly and slamming the bathroom door to avoid seeing his hurt expression.

Once inside the pristine, white bathroom, Leah Clearwater turned on the swan shaped faucets (to drown out her crying.) and gripped the marble top tightly, staring at her reflection.

Her hair, she noted with slight contempt, was now shoulder length, and she was ashamed to say, possessed _blonde _highlights. Her eyebrows, which had never been touched with any sort of beauty products, was now professionally plucked and tweezed.

Closing her eyes, she willed herself to open them again slowly to asses the situation calmly.

Victoria's secrets strawberry fizz had been slathered on her lips; her skin was caked with concealer and bronzer; and her nails- No, she couldn't bear to think about her once bitten, albeit practical nails.

The only thing that had been spared, she realized, was her eyes. They were still the exact shade of chlorine green. Somehow, Alice had found them attractive just the way they were.

Closing her eyes again, Leah forced the tears to stop flowing. It was _silly, _she concluded, to cry due to _frustration. _She fully knew that it wasn't really the room sharing that had dissolved her into a puddle of tears; no that was the tip of the iceberg.

It was the _pure unfamiliarity; _that she decided, caused the tears. Heck, she was in a completely different country, looking completely different, sleeping with completely different people- She tried not to think about Jacob strutting around _naked- _

"Leah!" The pounding on the door interrupted her (Very perverted) train of thoughts.

Growling to herself, she dried her tear stained cheeks on Jacob's baggy hoodie, checked that her trademark scowl was still there, then finally, yanked open the door, and with all the disgust and contempt she could muster, bellowed out loud, "_Fuck off Black!" _In a misguided attempt to disguise the tears that she just shed.

"Look, Leah. You sleep on the bed, ok? Seth and I will sleep on the floor. So chill."

Leah flipped him the finger, pushing past him to switch on the TV. "Err, I'm going to have a bubble bath now." Seth mumbled quietly as he shoved past Jacob to barrel into the bathroom, anxious to escape the fight that was currently brewing.

"Seriously, Leah. You think we _washed all those bloody cars for nothing? _This is the pack's chance to _bond, _and you're just making it worse for everyone! Can't you be _considerate _for once?" Jacob's words stung; and Leah tried not to let it show.

Fixing on a bored expression, she proceeded to flip the channels with life or death urgency, eventually settling on _Carrie. _Life could be worse, she consoled herself, _I could be Carrie. Actually, that would be pretty cool. _

"Leah," Jacob said softly as he plunked himself next to her on the beige coloured sheets. Leah studiously ignored him, pretending to watch _Carrie _get her period with fascination.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled. I know this is kind of hard for you, with Emily being pregnant and all…But look, we didn't raise those funds for nothing, we should, like, grab the chance and enjoy ourselves…"

Jacob's face seemed to blur at the words _Emily _and _pregnant. _She tried to hold it back in, but she couldn't. The tears started to flow, and Leah wondered if she could interrupt Seth in his quality time with the rubber ducky.

He was there; his thumb wiping off the moisture on her cheeks as he pulled her in. Closing her eyes, Leah Clearwater allowed herself for the first time after the breakup, to let someone else take charge of her life.


	4. Hysteria for two reasons

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are amazing! **

**I like to reply all my reviews, so before it starts… :D Bear with me!**

**R&R! **

**Kei Kat Jones: Car Wash, and of course shirtless. I'm writing it for a one shot, so more details there!**

**Luci-Marlena: I think I'll be one of those soccer moms ogling, haha!**

**La Mariposa3795: Thank you! You inspired me to write what would Jacob do with the little information he got from Leah… So JPOV is for you! Hope you like it! **

**Watersmeet256: Thank you for being such a awesome person! I've deleted the details of the kiss below and I am going to write it for a one shot too, so don't worry! You get more ***Blackwater!*****

**Hysterical for two different reasons. **

Leah Clearwater was apprehensive. She had no idea what happened, she vaguely recalled Seth pulling her off the bed and making her wear some warm clothes. Then she recalled Jacob pulling her up a bus with weird Mickey Mouse shaped seats.

And the next thing she knew, she was sitting in Tokyo Disneyland, a plate of Mickey Mouse shaped blueberry pancakes in front of her.

In a daze, she watched as the rest of the wolf pack finished up their third serving of pancakes and hash browns, most of them excitedly discussing about the "wicked rollercoaster's" and "peeing their pants."

"Come on Leah! I bet you can't hold in your pancakes on the Space Mountain." Quil teased. "Twenty bucks says she will be screaming the whole way." Embry said smugly as he smacked Quil a high five.

Awakening from her stupor, Leah felt the usual rush of competitiveness that stemmed from growing up with a bunch of rowdy boys _slash _werewolves.

It was this competitive side she had that always seemed to get her in trouble since she was a kid; including the time she took up Embry's dare to steal Jacob's clothes from the showers.

With utmost regret, Leah's innocent ten year old eyes were not spared when Jacob Black came out of the shower in search of his clothes, only to realize that Leah was holding them and attempting her escape.

Still, who was Leah Clearwater, _ultimate bitch of La Push, _to pass up a dare? Okay, it was more of a bet, but still. Leah Clearwater never backed down.

"You're on, Embry. Those twenty bucks have my name written all over them." She proceeded smugly; folding her arms across a baggy blue shirt that she was pretty sure was Jacob's. (How did it get on her body? She was going to _interrogate _Seth later.)

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Embry said triumphantly as he pulled Quil along with him. "Grab a partner, Leah." He yelled as they hastily left the very embarrassing heart shaped seats which was part of the theme in the only breakfast restaurant in Tokyo Disneyland, named aptly as the Queen of Hearts Banquet hall. (Alice in wonderland, anyone?)

"Seth." She yelled as she attempted to pull her scrawny brother away from the buffet table. "Leaah. Get Jacob to go with you; I promised Jared that I would go on the Jungle Cruise with Paul and Sam." He said through mouthfuls of soft ice cream.

"Urgh!" Throwing her hands up in the air, she grabbed her ultimate last resort, Jacob Black, and silently apologized to him for the finger nail scars he was going to get _again. _

Tommorowland was huge and futuristic, with the eerie space music pounding over the speakers, and the strange, glowing stuff hanging over her head. Leah felt nauseous.

She felt worse when they strapped her into the rocket with Jacob, the instructions on the TV reminding them to "keep their hands in the rocket at all times" and "to hold on tight for the hell of a ride!"

She cursed. Keeping silent on a potentially killer roller coaster was impossible. But it was twenty dollars- Twenty dollars! Twenty dollars could buy her some rock candy from Stellar Sweets that was located aptly next to the Space Mountain ride, it could buy her-

"Leah, try not to scream, okay? I really want to get something from Planet M." Jacob mumbled as he nudged her hand gently.

"I don't know about it. No promises." She mumbled as she attempted to calm her sweaty palms that gripped the silver bar with all her might.

"Hey Jake! Get prepared to buy me a Buzz Light year toy after this!" Embry hooted from the rocket in front as Quil snickered slightly.

"Oh really?" Jacob shot back, "You better get ready to pay up, because I got a full proof way to make Leah shut up for the rest of the ride."

"Make _Queen of bitchness _shut up?" Embry dissolved in peals of laughter. "I'm going to see you try!" He yelled.

"Make me shut up?" Leah snorted. Even _she _had to snort at that one. Nothing- Let her repeat that- Nothing could make Leah Clearwater shu-

"Sorry Leah!" Jacob yelled quickly as the rocket started its rocky ascent. Closing her eyes to avoid the inevitable onslaught, Leah uttered a quick reply. "Sorry for what?"

"This!" He said as his black eyes met her chlorine green eyes for a fraction of a minute before he sealed her mouth shut with a kiss.

LPOV (Again.)

"Jaaaacccooobb Blaccckkk!" Leah bellowed, scrubbing her teeth with her new little green alien toothbrush and squirting some more strawberry toothpaste she had just bought from Planet M. (They sell everything there. Including patterned tampons that Embry took a picture of.)

"What? Tell me you didn't enjoy that and I'll tell you that you're lying." He said cockily, the infuriating grin edging up onto his face.

"What the _fuck? _I hated it! You _low-life, weasel, miserable-" _

"If you hated it," He pointed out, "Why didn't you just stop? If I could recall _correctly, _you were the one who started with the tongue-"

Leah let a howl of frustration escape her lips before she stormed off in a huff, cursing Jacob every step of the way. She would be _lying _if she said she didn't enjoy it- Hell, she _loved _it. It was official. He was the _best kisser ever. - _But still- Kissing her for twenty bucks? That was _low. _An _all time low _for Jacob Black.

"Explain to me why you're so pissed? The kiss _didn't mean anything, _Leah."

Leah felt the tears again. The warm moisture was coming back to torment her again. Cussing under her breath, she lifted her head and stared at the clear blue sky, willing the tears to go back again.

Of course the kiss didn't mean anything. Who would want to kiss _a bitter slash genetic end slash she wolf? _No one. Leah felt a hysterical laugh rising up her throat. She was stupid. She was actually stupid enough to believe that Jacob Black would _like _her.

"Leah?"

"Wrong answer." She whispered as she held her head high and willed herself to walk away.

JPOV.

Jacob Black wanted to ask himself a few things regarding the situation that had just happened minutes ago. Was he supposed to:

a) Ignore Leah.

b) Apologize to Leah.

c) Tell Leah the truth about her being the _god damn best kisser _in the whole wide world.

d) Laugh it off and tell Leah that she had strawberry toothpaste smeared on her nose.

e) Beat the crap out of Paul for being a fucking ass hole for _de-flowering _Leah.

Okay, technically, he knew e) wasn't exactly true. He was pretty sure Sam had robbed Leah of her innocence a _long _time ago. But still- Paul? _Paul? _It was equivalent to saying that Jacob had _fucked Edward Cullen and liked it. _Also known as- Not possible. At all.

"Jacob!" A voice boomed. Bracing himself, Jacob warned himself to keep his cool. _Breathe, Breathe…_He chanted, a new mantra he had been practicing every time he even _looked _at Edward Cullen.

"Hey." His hand slapped against his back in a friendly way. Jacob felt the usual rush of anger; it blurred everything and seemed to engulf him. After all, what right did _Paul _have to _fuck Leah? _If there was any justice in the world, god would have killed both Sam and Paul. For having the _fucked up pleasure _of _fucking _the girl he lov- No, he wouldn't say _loved. _Okay, _appreciated _since second grade.

"You sat the Space Mountain yet? Heard that it was seriously-"

The anger reached its peak and spilled over; and before Jacob Black knew what he was doing, his fist flew out and connected with Paul's nose.

A collective gasp went out from the crowd as Paul uttered a loud _"Fuck you Black!" _(Concerned parents covered the ears of their delicate children.) and he issued a punch into his gut.

Jacob smirked; the pain was _invigorating. _At least this gave him an excuse to let loose all those excess frustration that weighed down hard on his chest.

Paul growled, the air around him shimmering dangerously.

"Don't you bloody hell dare- Fight like a man, you coward!" Jacob bellowed as his balled fists connected with Paul's abdomen.

The punches fell like rain; unforgiving and merciless, until both of them lay on the floor, breathing hard. Jacob Black knew that he was in some _fucked up shit; _he had never lost control and hit his brothers for not apparent reason.

For some reason, a hysterical laughter bubbled up from his throat as he realized that he was beating the crap out of his werewolf brother in the land of peace; the place of every kid's dream; the fantasy world of Disneyland.

He had a feeling some of the kids would never be coming back to Tokyo Disneyland again. But Jacob Black did not blame himself; after all, Disneyland was a tourist trap. Yes, he nodded to himself dazedly, he was doing them a favour.

If only he could do himself a favour.


	5. Life's little mysteries

**Thank you for everything! You guys are purely awesome!**

**Read! Then review because you will be loved. :D**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Life's little mysteries**

Leah Clearwater lounged on the blood red recliner, her eyes scanning her luggage and mentally crossing off a few outfit options.

It was March 14th, the day after what the pack now called The Day Jacob And Paul Ruined Childhood Dreams, and in Japan, it was also known as White Day, when guys gave girls a white ribbon to symbolize their love or some _crap _like that.

Leah wouldn't have given a damn about White Day if it wasn't the fact that the pack was attending the White Day festival. In fact, she wouldn't be bothering to pick out a nice outfit (Jacob's shirt was very appealing. And it wasn't stinky. Yet.) if it wasn't for the fact that she was trying to hide her eyes, which were now the exact same shade as the recliner.

It wasn't due to the fact that she had suddenly become a ravenous vampire (She had to laugh at that.) But unfortunately, it was due to the tears that were shed _yet again _last night during her shower.

In her state of denial, she had told Seth to watch out for the squirting shampoo bottle as he caught her, red-eyed and squinty, huddled in front of the television last night.

Leah closed her eyes and forced her hand into the mass of slinky fabrics that were now strewn messily in her luggage; her hands praying to hit something _cotton _that could keep her warm throughout the night.

Her hands closed around something cotton. Congratulating herself for a job well done, she pulled the fabric out of the landfill.

It was a mammoth sized, gray hoodie with white cords. Leah felt something twist in her gut. Stuffing it back under an avalanche of fabrics, she brushed her hair away from her face in an attempt to distract herself.

Dipping her hand back into the luggage again, her fingers swooped around the familiar cotton again, and Leah found herself pulling it out again simply just to stare at it.

Jacob. She closed her eyes in a last ditch attempt to forget the awkwardness they had possessed last night. They had not spoken, except for the odd little conversation they had last night in the bathroom, which went something like this:

Jacob**: **Can you hand me my toothbrush?

Leah: (Woodenly.) Sure.

Jacob: So…

Leah: The toothpaste here sucks.

Jacob: Yeah, agreed.

Silence.

If only memories could be erased like on re-writable DVD'S, she mused. She would have erased that whole conversation, that whole kiss. And then she would be happily enjoying full blown argument with Jacob about the pros and cons of Japanese cooking shows now.

She held the fabric against her face and inhaled deeply, allowing the usual scent of pine, sandalwood and oranges to overwhelm her for a second. If she couldn't _see _Jacob, at least she could _smell _him in private.

"Dude, are you like, sniffing that?"

"_Shit." _She cursed as she whipped the hoodie three feet away before she turned around to meet a smug Embry.

"I know what's going on." He smirked as he kicked off his Nike sneakers, jumping on the bed with ease. The bed groaned. Leah was tempted to do the same.

"Yes Embry, fine, you caught me using Jacob's hoodie as a guinea pig for this perfume thing I was sampling, okay? What are you going to do, _sue _me?"

"You're a really bad liar." He shot back as he started to channel surf. "I mean, I know what's going on between you and Jacob."

Leah Clearwater found herself out of cutting remarks. She resorted to squeezing Seth's rubber ducky that was strewn next to her luggage. If she imagined really hard enough, maybe Embry would _become _the ducky. Then she could cut off his circulation and squeeze the life out of him.

"It is so _damn _obvious. There are like, _signs _everywhere. At the Car wash, on the airplane, on the bus, and in Disneyland yesterday, where he literally _mauled _Paul for _fucking _you-"

"Wait- What is damn obvious?" Leah cut him off as she squeezed the ducky tighter in her sweaty grip.

Embry gave his trademark cocky smirk before he plunged his feet deep into the carpeted (and heated) floors. "It's so _damn _obvious- You and Jacob are in love with each other." He proclaimed cockily as he slipped his Nikes on.

"Whhat? Are you living under a rock? I _hate _him, we _argue _all the time-"

"Save it, Leah." He interrupted as his fingers curled around the door knob. "Just wanted to let you know, that it's probably a good time to tell him the truth."

Leah pretended to inspect her clothes with dire urgency. This was something she _did not _want to hear.

"Oh and by the way," Something hit the side of her face with full force. Cursing, Leah was about to kill Embry for being such an _ass- _"Oh yeah, if you don't wanna wear Jacob's hoodie, wear mine. I have extras."

"Thanks." She mumbled as her fingers curled around Embry's dark purple hoodie. "Good luck." He nodded solemnly before his silhouette slid out of the door, leaving her alone with nothing but his hoodie, Seth's ducky, and her confusion.

JPOV

He brought jars.

It was strange, but the only thing Jacob Black decided to bring for their excursion to the White Day festival was two clear jars. It was a strange sort of _instinct _that compelled him to do so, and he did not bother to question it.

After the incident, Sam had dragged him and Paul over to his suite where he proceeded to drill them about the importance of _brotherhood _and some _shit _like that, and Jacob had nodded and gave his mumbled apologies before slinking away.

None of them had figured out the reason for his sudden urge to kill Paul. Most of them had just classified it under Life's little mysteries, including Paul himself. Apart from Embry (Whom had an _eerie _kind of sixth sense.) nobody knew. Nobody _actually _cared.

Which explained why he was alone. He had slipped out of the chaos of the festival, tightening the white scarf around his neck before he lay down on the wet grass, where he proceeded to sit there for the rest of the hour, simply enjoying the fireflies and the stars.

"Hey," Jerking up from the sudden intrusion, he realized that the intruder was none other than Leah.

It was no surprise. Ever since he was a kid, wherever he hid, Leah would find him. It didn't matter if he hid behind the big Oak or in the dumbwaiter- She was always able to find him. He never did question her physic abilities- He, as well as the others, had classified it under Life's little mysteries.

"Hey." He mumbled as he resumed his position of staring at the night sky. "Nice night." She commented as she continued to chew on her Karinto, a Japanese deep fried sweet that was coated with brown sugar.

"I used to catch fireflies." She pointed out randomly. Jacob felt a snort escape his lips before he wordlessly handed her a jar.

She scooped it up, pulling him up at the same time. "Come on, Jacob. We used to do this together." She teased as she slid the jars open, passing him one.

Jacob smiled at the memory.

A nine year old Leah crying that she wanted to glow in the dark stars for her birthday. Jacob had stood outside in the cold for two days, gathering fire flies and presenting it to her. _I know they aren't the stars you wanted, but they're close. _He felt a smile edge up his face. Things never really did change, did they?

"I got one!" Leah yelped as she shut the jar excitedly.

"It's only _one _firefly, Lee." He commented as he watched her press her nose against the jar excitedly.

"But it's kind of magical, don't you think?" Leah giggled. "Yeah," Jacob breathed as he edged closer to her. "Hey, your ear is bleeding." He pointed out, the red speck of blood dancing against the light of the fireflies.

"Crap, I must have stubbed it when I was trying on Alice's earrings just now. They're like, ten pounds." She joked.

Jacob felt his fingers close around her ear as he used the edge of his finger to brush away the blood, hooking her thick auburn hair behind her ear in the process.

Her cheeks flushed as she ducked her head down. They didn't move for a few seconds, his thumb lingered at her ear, slowly tracing the scar that was now etched deeply in her ear lobe.

And then, she looked up. For no reason at all. Except he found out, to kiss him. So, they were kissing.

They were _kissing. _


	6. Light up the sky

**Hey everyone! :D Thanks for the reviews and all the encouragement I got for this fan fiction! You guys have been really great. **

**Okay, this will be the last chapter for New Perspective because I don't want it to drag too long and everything.. So, six chapters it will be! **

**Enjoy, and of course, all reviews are loved! **

**P.S: If you guys really like it, I don't mind writing a sequel... **

**Light up the sky**

In all the noise, they were silent. They were content _like this, _both of them lying on the wet grass in the warm night, enjoying their companionship without the need for words.

She liked the way they fit; his rough, large hands enclosing her delicate ones without crushing them completely or leaving too much space in between; a _perfect _fit.

"You know," His voice broke the content silence around them, his fingers running through her hair, "I've waited really long for a moment like this."

"Same." She whispered, tracing invisible shapes against his stomach with her finger; enjoying the way his hands pressed against the small of her back; pushing her forward towards him.

"But you know," Leah hesitated, her finger tracing a last, fragile heart against his exposed stomach, "These moments don't last."

"What do you mean?" He jerked up, their fragile state of peace broken. Moisture clouded up behind her eyelids, and Leah forced them back into her eyeballs, forcing her despair and bitterness along with them as she spoke.

"You know, we're both going to imprint one day. We can't like you know, date or something." Her voice felt hollow to her own ears, every word puncturing another hole in her heart as reality sank in.

Reality had reopened the wounds that she had stitched messily in her heart; reopened them so that she could bleed again for someone whom she knew was impossible to let in completely.

Everyday with Jacob, she realized, would be spent walking on eggshells, holding her breath every time they met, hoping that he would never come home with the dazed expression with in his eyes, the way the others have.

"Leah, I-"

"Save it." Leah heard her knees crack as she stumbled up, scuffing her hands against the wet grass.

"Leah. Please." His voice was a void of emotion; despair, confusion, sadness, bitterness.

"I can't. I can't throw myself back into a relationship where there will be no happy ending." A tear escaped, slipping down her face like a lucky star streaking across her face, "And with you," She took a shaky breath, "With you, with all the _imprinting _shit, there will never be a happy ending."

"I'll _make _a happy ending for you, Leah. For _us." _His face was wet; a rare occurrence for Jacob, and Leah forced herself to turn away.

"You can't." She whispered, the last two words she uttered to him before she let her feet take her away back into the bustle of the festival.

They were back in the hotel room. Seth, sensing something amiss, excused himself to Jared's room with the pathetic excuse of a football marathon between Manchester United and Chelsea.

Leah was too lazy to tell him that the hotel didn't have ESPN.

He was seated next to her on the bed, his face unreadable as he stared at the TV with intense concentration.

Leah closed her eyes. She wanted to be home, where she knew where all the strawberry twizzlers were, she wanted to be home, where she could hide out in her room and cry it out of her system, she wanted to be home, where she wouldn't have been foolish enough to give herself hope.

"Leah. How will we know when we just don't try?"

"I rather not take the risk." She proceeded briskly as she raised the remote to the TV and jabbed its buttons angrily.

"We won't ever know if we don't try." His hands now circled around hers, enveloping her in his embrace.

There was a broken silence. Leah drew in a shaky breath and spoke, "Tell me, Jacob. If you imprint, what are you going to do?"

"I won't."

Frustration simmered at the pit of her stomach, her despair ever present in the current situation. "How can you say you won't? One day, you _might. _And when you do, it'll just be painful for _all _of us. You can't," She closed her eyes and searched for the right words, "_Protect _me or _love _me in any situation when you have your imprint. You know you can't."

"I'll kill myself if I ever imprint." Leah snorted. Silence filled the room and Leah realized that he was _serious. _

"Wait- What?"

He shifted her closer impatiently as he proceeded, his voice serious as he spoke, "I _love _you Leah. And I'll rather die then give up on you. Even if I had an imprint." He added wryly as he pressed his lips against her head.

"All I'm asking for now, is a chance for us to be together now. For us to set up some walls to block everything else out."

Leah felt herself sink into him; and she knew that she had lost another battle.

"The walls are going to be paper thin. They'll be… Paper walls." She laughed as she leaned into his chest and inhaled deeply.

"I know."

It was another battle lost; but this time, Leah knew that there were no battle wounds to lick. The wounds, she knew, would surface gradually over time. But she wasn't one for technicalities; when the day arrived, she would deal with it.

For now, _just for now_, she would allow herself to take baby steps with him again; and let each day spent together come as a blessing.

And with this perspective, Leah Clearwater sank into Jacob Black and allowed the rest of the night to take them away.

*******The End******


End file.
